The Broken Screen
by kb55592
Summary: Sukihaya Katagiri: Student of Sakakino Academy, closet otaku, And... Makoto Itou's new love?


The morning is bright and red and there are no clouds to be seen in the sky...Unfortunately, not EVERYONE can take in the beauty the natural world has to offer if it isn't seen through an app or requires an internet connection. Teenagers, you just can't figure them out, but hey, we all used to be them and we all used to have dumb priorities. Now before you readers get any subjective ideas running through your head- No this isn't a story about some bratty teenage idiot who learns to stop being so bratty, and no it isn't based on any actual real-life person. It's simply a story you got too sucked into to stop reading about because it sounded a little too much like your own life. Enjoy.

An alarm clock can be heard blaring noise repeatedly; it reads 12:00 p.m. A young girl is lying down on her bed staring tiredly to her left. Her fingers are wrapped around an Xbox 360 controller; the controller is off; multiple controller batteries are out, decorated all over the floor by the girl's bed. The girl looks down and her eyes widen. She breathes in a heavy sigh and yells,

Sukihaya

"I fucking hate XBOX!"

The girl, Sukihaya, TOSSES the controller in her waste basket, then LEAPS out of bed. She repeatedly STOMPS all over her batteries.

Later that afternoon, Sukihaya took it upon herself to get dressed for the day; she usually just chills out in her room playing games on her xbox, but she felt today was special...very special, indeed.

Sukihaya dressed in her regular outfit: a purple sleeveless top, a dark blue miniskirt, with dark, thigh-high leggings and black combat boots, and a black short sleeved, button up vest, that would expose her midriff if she was wasn't willing to wear her undershirt, but let's just say, she wasn't that "type of girl". She also couldn't be complete without her totally not hipster, purple knitted cap she frequently wore.

Yes, today was special because today was the day Sukihaya would get a new...phone? I mean her mother promised her a new one, but moms never keep up with all the empty promises they leave to their children. Especially, 15-year olds who never do anything BAD like DRUGS, or SEX, or join GANGS, or FUck- I don't know!

Sukihaya

(thinking)"Sometimes, I feel like a need to be a fucking brat to get what I want! I mean looking at the statistics of bratty assholes I go to school everyday with we got…"

(A little girl with a diamond ring, sitting in a man's lap)

"A bitch-kid threatening her parents she'll leave off with her non-descript, child-molester BF, if they don't give her the new iPhone 5!"

A young boy playing on a PS4 with a gun to his head in front of two adults)

"A little micro-munchkin bitch, ready to kill himself if his folks don't let him play next gen in peace."

(A young adult male in a bedroom, sitting naked in front of a computer while holding a gay, nudie magazine and a pair of Beatz)

"And a 4 year-university, money hungry bitch, threatening his mom and pa on Skype that he'll re-evaluate his sexual orientation, unless they get him a new pair of Beatz."

Sukihaya

(thinking)" Yep, only the baddest bitches in the world know how to hustle, but I don't know if I'm exactly the right person for that role. Role is a risky word for me, 'cuz it spells out:

R-idiculousness

O-verpowers

L-ittle-minded

E-nnablers

At this point, Sukihaya was riding on the bus, listening to her music while writing in her journal. She wrote,

"Only dumb parents allow that type of bullshit to slide when it comes to buying their kids new shit. My mom, unfortunately, isn't like that. She may not be well read, but she's damn sure the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to kids!"

"Scratch that- she is the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to ME"

"She probably has better insight on my ass, than I do!"

She knows when I am sleeping, she knows when I'm awake She knows when I left the house, I didn't lock my room- OH SHIT

Sukihaya looks up from her journal with a grimace, and looks around her; there aren't a lot of people on the bus, in fact...there are only two elderly women and a young man, who is in fact STARING at Sukihaya. Sukihaya stares back intensely; the young man gets embarrassed and quickly turns away. Sukihaya looks back to her journal and continues writing.

Sukihaya

"Yeah, that's right, Bi-YAACTH! I'm not the motha-fucka to mess with! As, I was saying- I mean writing..-

The young man moves over to a seat closer to Sukihaya; Sukihaya looks up from her journal once more, annoyed with the young man's interruptions. She taps her pen against her notebook, takes out her earbuds and facepalms. The boy looks even more embarrassed than before and rubs his head.

Sukihaya

So, Mr. Inconspicuous, how may I help you this fine- (looks at phone, and notices the crack) 1:36 p/m?

Sukihaya is actually a little dismayed about her phone's cracked screen; She had been through a lot with her old phone- "dropping it in the toilet, then crying for 3 minutes about God hating cellphones"- and even though her mom said she was buying her a new one, Sukihaya was not too eager about the idea of not seeing her cracked screen..It's weird I know, but just GO WITH IT.

The young man looks confused and tries to act like he didn't understand Sukihaya, but the mighty Sukihaya knew exactly what he was really up to already…

Sukihaya

Look, if you're bored and like women, you should visit the strip club down at the mall. I hear Bubbles is giving out lap dances at severely low prices~ (winks)

The young man's face goes bloody red, and he is speechless and sweating profusely.

As Sukihaya is silently gloating in victory of making someone around her uncomfortable, the young man reaches out his hand to her. There's something in his hand.

Sukihaya

There's something in your hand.

Young Man

Ah, yes. I-I- you- me-we-

Sukihaya

Uh, before you bring any more pronouns into this story, can I ask you something?

Young Man

Uh…?

Sukihaya

What the fuck is it?

The Young Man laughs and reveals it to be a…

Young Man

Your screen cover- to your phone? I-I saw you leave class without it, so I-

Sukihaya

(grumbles) Let me find a way to crack my smartphone right when I actually needed this bitch.

Young Man

Huh?

Sukihaya looks away, annoyed that the boy had her screen protector, as soon as she cracked her screen. Now, Sukihaya was a girl of reason, and because of that, she felt that accusing the boy of stealing her screen protector right around the time she actually needed it was a bit unfair. So, she accepted the boy's offer, and said,

Sukihaya

You know what? Thank you anyway. (smiles and takes her screen cover from the boy)

The young man smiles back and wipes the sweat from his forehead.

Young Man

He,he. Your welcome. For a second there, I thought you were mad at me.

Sukihaya

Oh, yes. The great Sukihaya Katagiri raging over a shitty screen cover? Puh-lease! It takes a lot more than that to get my panties in a bunch.

Young Man

(perverted eyes) Really?

Sukihaya

(annoyed) Don't get any ideas over there, Deuce Bigalow. I'm not on the market.

Young Man

"Deuce Bigalow"?.."The market"? What does that mean?

Sukihaya facepalms the longest facepalm to ever make face to palm contact in the history of facepalming since the dawning of Star Trek.

Sukihaya

I should be more patient. I forget you guys don't get these references in this country. (frowns) It's a shame, really.

Young Man

Ah. yes. You're from America, right?

Sukihaya

Washington, D.C. all the way- and no I don't listen to Go-Go! It's shitty as shit can get, which is a lot actually.

The young man chuckles, completely ignorant of what Sukihaya is talking about. Sukihaya sighs, puts away her journal in her bookbag and crosses her arms. She looks out the window, noticing her stop is coming up

Sukihaya

Say, kid. Don't you have a stop to getting off on?

Young Man

Well, um..actually I-

Sukihaya

(very fastly) Was waiting for me to get off first, okay. That's nice-GOTTA GO, BYE-

Sukihaya quickly runs off the train and dashes towards the mall center. The mall is crowded with people and there are many stands people are loitering around. She notices a gaming store and quickly heads inside.

The store is quite empty, most people only came in to buy the new next gen consoles, rather than any actual games but...OKAY?

Sukihaya sees a new game and reaches for it but a metal claw grabs the bastard first!

Sukihaya

(mumbles) Da fuck?

Sukihaya turns to see a short, overweight man clutching the game she wanted with a clunky trash picker. She soon replaces her surprised expression with that of a large grin. She holds back laughter; the man sees this and becomes red in the face like a fatty, fat, fat, fat TOMATO.

Man

Excuse me.

Sukihaya

You're excused, but that Dr. Klaww shit you got there isn't. Wanna put it away?

Man

No, I don't actually, madam. However, I do not believe this is the right store for you to be in.

Sukihaya

Why 'cuz I haz a vagina?

Man

(blushes) No, because your vagina is sending the wrong messages to our customers about what is appropriate behavior in our store.

Sukihaya turns around to see a bunch of nerdy guys looking lustfully at her while touching themselves. Sukihaya looks away, giggling.

Sukihaya

(sighs) Oh, guy gamers, when will you learn?

Man

Ahem, can you please leave?

Sukihaya

I just wanna buy JTA 5 and Assassin's Greed IV (looks confused because she had to censor the real video games' names)

Man

Fine, $120.

Sukihaya hands over the money, takes the games and walks out the store; she, unfortunately, bumps into the young man from the train. Too soon maybe?

Sukihaya

Oops, I'm sorry. (Looks up at the young man) Oh...it's you again.

Young Man

(frowns) You don't sound too happy to see me.

Sukihaya

I don't like meeting strangers twice in one day. (sing-song voice) It's one of my rules .

Young Man

Before you ran off, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go out with me some time. (looks down) It's okay if you say no.

Sukihaya

Wait, is that your approach to every girl you ask out? Be "as awkward as shit staring", then stalk them at the last moment?

Young Man

I wouldn't call it stalking, I-I-

Sukihaya

Then whatcha' come to the mall for? 'Cuz it damn sure wasn't for shopping.

Young Man

(yelling) I LIKE YOU, OKAY?

Everyone around the two teens look surprised but soon resume their loitering around...Sukihaya is confused. The young man is blushing, and looks like he's ready to cry.

Sukihaya

Oh...I'm sorry, kid. I'm just not used to this,..or you for that matter. Uh, what's your name?

Young Man

I'm Itou. Itou, Makoto. I'm in your class, Class 3?

Sukihaya looks confused, realizing she's in the School Days universe.

Sukihaya

(mumbles) Oh, yeah, with the rest of the freaks.

Makoto

Hey, what's that supposed to mean? We're in the same class!

Sukihaya

Well I'm a freak, and I'm not afraid to say it. What makes you all high and mighty not to admit it, Itou? Huh? Huh? (Moves head back and forth like an angry black woman)

Makoto

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sukihaya

(smiles and puts hand on hips) I was trying to make you uncomfortable, but you just ate that shit up like a fucking ice cream sandwich, didn't you?

The Makoto continues laughing loudly; other people start to notice and crowd around the two teens; Sukihaya pats Makoto on the back.

Sukihaya

Hey Itou, you mind not dying? I've got plans later on.

Makoto

Sorry, you're just so funny, Katagiri-san.

Sukihaya

(thinking) Funny? WHat's so FUCKING FUNNY ABOUT ME MOTHAFUCKER?

Sukihaya replies,

Sukihaya

Oh, I guess I am pretty funny. He,he. (mumbles) Tickle-Me-Elmo looking motherfucka.

Makoto

(wipes tear from eyes) So,...

Sukihaya

About the date?

Makoto nods

Sukihaya

Well…fine, I guess. But let's be clear, loverboy. There shall be none of this (slaps Makoto's bottom)

Makoto

(blushes) Ah! Katagiri-san!

Sukihaya

Or none of this- (Caresses Makoto's man-breasts) Or any kissy face of ANY kind.

Makoto

Any kind? What do you mean?

Sukihaya

Let me tell, I've seen some freaky shit! This guy once joked around and texted me a video of him kissy facing with his ass. So DONT bullshit me with something like that, okay?

Makoto

(starts giggling) Okay, Katagiri-san. I won't kissy face you with my-

Sukihaya

DONT DO IT!

Makoto

Yes.

Sukihaya and Kissy-ass-face boy spent the rest of the day exploring the mall; they of course stopped at a few arcades, argued about the best games out this year, and ate A LOTTTT of sweets, which is kinda expected since they both have sweet tooths, and like cake, and pie and BLAH BLAH BLAH- HAPPY ENDING!

Sukihaya and Makoto are back on the train together; Sukihaya is looking at her phone, melancholy eyes; Makoto is staring Sukihaya, concerned.

Makoto

what's wrong Katagiri-san?

Sukihaya

This damn phone…You know after all the shit I went through today,- No offense- my mom never even called to tell me she got me a new phone. Fuckin' A!

Makoto

It's just a phone. It's not a big deal.

Sukihaya

You say that now, but you don't understand it, man! It's like a marriage or something. You give her these little bits of information about you at first, then by the next month, she's knows you better than your mom! But when you mistreat her, when you crack the surface of her soul, she dies on you and leaves you for another man! And you know what his name is?

Makoto

(smiling) No…

Sukihaya

Amazon.

Makoto

(laughs) You're crazy, Suki-chan~

Sukihaya is surprised that Makoto addressed her by her first name

Sukihaya

Well yes..MAKOTO, I'm fully aware of the cray- cray God that lives inside me...MAKOTO.

Makoto

He,he. Why are you saying my name like that?

Sukihaya

Because this country's friggin' crazy! I was waiting all fuckin' day for the right moment to call you by your first name instead of just starting with that last name B.S. in the beginning! In America, we don't do this shit!

Makoto

Oh..Well it is a sign of respect to call people you do not know too well by their family name, then when you get to know them better, you can be more familiar.

Sukihaya

Well, my family's a sack of shit, so you and anyone else can call me Sukihaya or however you pronounce my name in this country.

Makoto

Suki-chan, that's disheartening to hear a girl say!

Sukihaya

So if I had a pair of balls, it wouldn't be as disheartening?

Makoto

(frowns) You're very rude.

Sukihaya

I'm just trying to make you uncomfortable. (grins) I'm glad it's working!

Makoto

(sighs) Goodness, you're a mess. But, (smiles) I like you.

Makoto kisses Sukihaya on the cheek.

Makoto

I don't think I've ever been able to connect with a girl like this so fast..It's exciting.

Sukihaya

(Sarcastically) Yeah...my teenage hormones are jittering all around down there right about now.

Makoto

(Holds in laughter) You could at least try to be serious.

Sukihaya

I thought about that once..(thinking) Funny thing is, it became clearer to me that life is like one big fucking joke, but nobody but the cynics laugh at it.

Makoto

Sukihaya?

Sukihaya looks at Makoto.

Makoto

This is my stop.

Makoto takes out his phone, revealing a cracked screen like Sukihaya's.

Makoto

But I wanted to exchange numbers before I leave.

Sukihaya

(smiles and gives Makoto her phone)

and Makoto both enter their numbers in each others' phones, then return theirs. Makoto waves to Sukihaya as he exits the train.

Now our lone,female protagonist waits on the train; she is somehow satisfied about the turn of events today, and quite glad she decided to get up and go out for once instead of stay inside like a shut-in like she always does...But just as she's lulled herself into a sense of security she thinks,

"OH FUCK, I FORGOT TO GET XBOX BATTERIES!"

The End


End file.
